Now Shall We Dance?
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: One beautiful night, Lukana walks into the mansion's ballroom and decides to perform a special dance. But what happens when Sateriajis decides to secretely watch her?


**Hello dearest friends/readers! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter instead. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Now Shall We Dance?

Lukana was sitting on a white marble bench in the mansion's garden enjoying the cool night air. "It feels so good and the sky is so beautiful tonight." The tailor looked up and smiled. The large full moon surrounded by shining stars on a dark velvet sky; it _was_ beautiful. Lukana really wanted to get a view of the sky and the garden at once.

And she knew just how to do that…

Rising from the bench, Lukana re-enters the mansion and makes her way to the ballroom where the highest balcony was. The tailor shivered slightly when her bare foot touched the cool, mahogany floor, but either way, she still made her way to the balcony. Opening the elegant glass doors, she steps outside and smiles at the view that she was introduced to.

It was exactly what Lukana had expected it to be…

The full view of the moon and sky seemed to reflect off the water from the enormous fountain and the moonlight increased the beauty of it all…It was like a majestic wonderland.

. . .

Sateriajis sat in his throne and began drumming his fingers on one of the cushioned armrests. For the past few weeks, the man had only one thing in his mind…

Lukana and the feelings he has for her.

Ever since he had brought the tailor to the mansion, his heart had been stolen and was never given back. The nights he spent with her were always different than he had with the other women and they had actually treated each other as a married couple once in a while. He loved everything about Lukana; the way she looked, how she dressed, her attitude towards him and the other women, and the way she dances.

He always loved to see Lukana dance; her swift movements, pink hair flowing like liquid behind her…It was perfect, especially in the moonlight.

"My love for Lukana and the silver moonbeams I have seen through the night; both are beautiful."

. . .

Lukana walked back into the ballroom and walked over to the grand piano that rested in the corner. She was no pianist, but for some reason, every time she looked at it, she could hear soft music and it had always given the tailor the urge to dance.

Dance…Lukana suddenly wanted to dance…to her hearts content.

She decided to do so.

Lukana stepped away from the piano and once she reached the center of the ballroom, the tailor pranced and leapt into the air; her legs stretched upward and over. She had always loved to dance especially for…the Duke.

There was a particular dance that Sateriajis always liked from her and that she would proudly dance for him. Despite his absence, Lukana decided to perform her special dance. She leapt in the air and twirled around like a ballerina. She made sure that her movements wouldn't disturb the other women as well as the Duke. Keeping her movements quiet and graceful, Lukana continues to dance while the moonlight beams began to catch her, increasing the tailor's immense beauty.

. . .

_~January 26~_

_Sateriajis had decided to have a special dinner for Lukana and the three other women that resided in the mansion (Mikulia, Meilis, and Gumina). At her own decision, the tailor had made the most beautiful dresses for herself and her friends. That same night, Lukana and the others were introduced to the most exquisite feast that the Duke's servants had prepared. Nearly every food morsel was eaten (especially by Mikulia, who had never had a feast in her life.)_

_Later on that same night, Sateriajis, Lukana, and the others walked into the ballroom where Mikulia immediately pulled the Duke into a dance while the others dance solo while waiting for their turn to dance with the handsome man. Once Mikulia, Meilis, and Gumina had their turn, the Duke went to find Lukana, but once he found her, his voice just died as he stopped in his tracks_

_Her dancing…it was so beautiful and she looked so professional and angelic._

_He suddenly wanted her more than ever…_

. . .

The Duke was brought out of his flashback by the sound of footsteps coming from someplace upstairs. Rising from the throne slowly, he follows the footsteps, which lead him to the ballroom. Once he quietly looked inside, the man couldn't believe what he saw…

Lukana was dancing…the same dance she performed at the dinner. Sateriajis felt his temperature rise when he noticed that under the silk robe she wore was a rather revealing baby doll that really showed off her beautiful skin. When she swirled around and became caught in the moonlight, the Duke couldn't take it anymore.

He had to have her.

. . .

The tailor stopped her dancing once she saw the Duke enter the room. She quickly fixed her ruffled robe just as he began taking slow strides towards her.

"Hello Duke." Lukana said almost shyly. Sateriajis continued to walk towards her until he was arm length from her. "Hello Lukana, why are you up here in the ballroom?" His tone was soft and seductive, and Lukana knew she had to resist him.

"I wanted to get a full view of the sky and garden, and then I got the urge to…" Lukana's voice died out when Sateriajis gently took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I see you wanted to dance, and let me tell you Lukana, your performance was quite stimulating." Her eyes widened when she learned that Sateriajis had been watching her, but now there wasn't anything she could do about that. The tailor immediately looked down as she felt her cheeks heat up. "I am glad you like it, but I must go."

Expecting Sateriajis to release her hand, Lukana turns to leave, but to her surprise, her hand was still in his. "Lukana, please come with me."

The Duke lead Lukana onto the balcony she was at earlier, released her hand, and looked straight into her ocean-blue eyes. "Lukana, do you remember what happened here on this very balcony?" Sateriajis asked, taking her hand again. The tailor gave him a blank look and shyly shook her head. "I'm sorry Duke, I don't remember." The Duke closed his eyes and snickered slightly. "Lukana, my dear, this is the exact area where I asked you to be my official dance partner."

It was at that very moment that a sudden flashback entered the tailor's mind…

. . .

_Lukana sat on her bed in the basement thinking about the notice that Sateriajis had given her and the other women._

**My lovelies, this weekend I will be hosting a feast for you as well as a special dance afterwards. As always, each of you will get a turn to dance with me, but I have yet to choose an official dance partner. I shall let you know of my decision shortly.**

_Two days later, Lukana walked onto the ballroom's balcony and took a deep breath. "This dinner and dance really does sound nice. But who will he choose?" The tailor's thoughts were halted when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and heard the Duke's voice._

"_Lukana my dearest?" she turned around and looked into his amethyst orbs. "Yes, Duke what is it?" The man took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Lukana, it would bring me great pleasure if you would be my dance partner."_

_The tailor nodded and gave Sateriajis a small smile. "Yes Duke I will be your dance partner." The Duke kissed her hand again and smiled._

"_Thank you my dearest; I am most grateful."_

. . .

Lukana was brought back to reality by Sateriajis gently tapping her face. She looked at him and once again smiled shyly. "Sorry Duke, I was trying to remember when you asked me; now I remember you asking me and how happy I was."

Then a sudden thought came to the tailor's mind…

"Wait Duke, if I was your official dance partner, then how come we never danced together?" Sateriajis chuckled slightly as he took a rose from a vine that grew beside the balcony. "I wanted to save the best dancer for last; but unfortunately, the time had gotten away and I was unable to dance with the best dancer I've ever seen."

Lukana blushed when Sateriajis placed the thorn less flower behind her ear.

"I owe my dear Lukana a dance that had been meant for that night." Sateriajis gently took her hand and lead her to the opening of the ballroom. With his hand stretched inside, the Duke asks…

"**Now, Shall We Dance?"**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
